


Can I share your warmth?

by TammyCat



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyCat/pseuds/TammyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man's missing and the Avengers have no idea where he could be, even Deadpool is called in to look for the wall-crawler. Stuck without any leads, the merc leaves NYC in the hopes of earning some money to fund his never-ending Mexican feasts. Guess who he finds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_{This isn’t a good idea.}_

“It’s not a terrible idea.”

**< Eating Taco Bell every day for a month was a terrible idea.>**

“That’s got nothing to do with now. We need the money.”

 _{We need to go back to New York.}_ White box said.

**< We need tacos.> **

_{What about what Cap said. Spidey’s missing!}_

“Cap and Ironman are more likely to find him than we are.”

_{Yeah, because they care so much. We’re the ones who actually care, we know where he likes to hang out.}_

“Spidey would have called if he was in that much trouble. He’s probably on a romantic getaway with some underwear model.”

Wade ignored the heaviness in his chest at the same time as he pushed the thoughts of Spider-Man from his head. The wall-crawler had been plaguing his thoughts something chronic for a while now and it was a kick in the balls whenever he remembered that the other man wasn’t interested.

_{It’s not like we’ve asked him.}_

“Hey, I made pancakes for the guy. If that doesn’t say ‘I want to fuck you’ I don’t know what does.”

**< We could have written a sonnet to the beauty of his ass. That’s a sure-fire way to succeed.>**

_{You’re an idiot.}_

**< We’re all on the same team here, no need to be rude.>**

Deadpool glared at the compound in front of him as he approached. The words ‘sprawling’ and ‘rambling’ came to mind when he tried to describe it. It was two stories tall and he knew for a fact it went down at least four. All the good toys were kept as far from the surface as possible. Maybe he would be able to detour down a few levels and ‘borrow’ some new tech.

For all the neat things inside, Taskmaster kept to the same outline that many other ‘supervillains’ had for their fortresses; tall doors, thick walls and too many henchmen.

_{At lease the henchmen go down without much of a fight. They’re rarely well trained, which is odd since that’s what Taskmaster’s main business is.}_

**< We like it when people go down without a fight.> **Yellow snickered.

_{If we could get our mind out of the gutter for a few minutes we might be able to focus on what’s important. Getting back to New York City and locating Spider-Man.}_

**< I wonder if he goes down.>**

White sighed. _{We’ve lost him.}_

Deadpool closed his eyes for a moment as the thought lingered. He didn’t know what the hero looked like under the mask but just for a second he could picture Spider-Man kneeling between his legs, a seductive grin visible through the thin spandex.

He shook his head to dispel the vision and kept walking. He had a job to do and no amount of pleading from the boxes was going to turn him around. Maybe once they returned from this job he would look into Spidey’s disappearance, that’s if the man hadn’t shown up already.

_{I’m telling you, Spidey’s in trouble.}_

**< Nah, he’s too smart to get into really bad trouble. The guy’s a friggin genius. We’ve heard him and Stark talking science.>**

_{That doesn’t prove anything. Ironman gets into trouble and he’s a genius as well. AND he has the Avengers to back him up. Who’s Spidey got? No one.}_

“If he’s got no one why are you trying to convince us to help him?” He pressed the intercom button and announced himself.

_{We could be the one he turns to when in trouble. Can’t you just see him calling out to us when one of his douchebag villains gets rough?}_

**< Oh yeah, he’ll be all, ‘help me, help me Deadpool. Despite the fact that I hate killing and won’t kiss you.’>**

_{You really know how to destroy a fantasy. We’re trying to go back to the city not convince him to never return.}_

Deadpool ignored the bickering voices as the reason for his visit appeared in the opening doorway.

“Welcome Deadpool. You’ve arrived relatively quickly.”

“I was in the area.”

Taskmaster laughed lightly and waved him forward. “Yes, I heard you were lingering in the States.”

“Taking a holiday. What’s the job?” He asked as they started down a hallway.

“Straight to business I see. Good. Some information was stolen from me and I need it returned. I don’t see it as a problem should the thieves perish as well.”

“What’d they take? Your meatloaf recipe?”

Taskmaster hummed. “All you need to know is that the file is called Medici.”

“You got any information on the guys who nicked it?”

He was led into a circular room he’d been in only once before, it made his skin crawl all over again. It was one of Taskmaster’s bio holding facilities. There were a handful of pods sitting around the room, each one a different size for whatever creature the villain was studying. Systems attached to the sides ensured that whatever was inside was kept alive.

The room gave Deadpool the heebie-jeebies, too much like the Weapon-X lab, but he pushed the discomfort away. His boxes were oddly quiet, usually they started to yell when any sort of medical equipment was in sight.

The skull faced man handed him a file and a data stick. “Everything pertinent is in that file. I trust you will be able to handle this with some discretion.”

He tucked the device into a pocket on his belt and skimmed through the file. “Payment?”

“Half now, half when I get my files back.”

Taskmaster pressed a button on the console and one of his henchmen appeared with a suitcase. The stooge handed the case over to Deadpool who popped the locks and perused his funds. Satisfied that half of the agreed seventy thousand was inside; he dropped the file in and closed it back up.

“Don’t trust that I’d pay you properly?”

Deadpool shrugged. “When its business I don’t like to get short changed.”

_{Can we go now?}_

“I have a helicopter ready for your use on the south deck. I expect that this shouldn’t take more than a week.”

“If that.” Deadpool agreed.

The job was simple, a quick in-and-out with some intimidation and potential dismemberment. It would depend on how he felt once he found the guys. He’d have to make sure they don’t have copies of the information and then he could collect the rest of his money and hopefully never step inside this room again.

His gaze strayed to the pods again and the men working on them. A couple of them seemed to be active, a mixture of screams and whimpers coming from their direction.

Phantom pains lanced through his body and Deadpool forced his muscles to relax. The tension was making his neck ache and the desire to be as far from this lab as possible was almost overwhelming.

“Ah yes, I’ve recently come across a wonderful prize. Would you care to see?”

“Not particularly. I’ve seen what you do to your experiments.”

Taskmaster laughed. “Oh no, this one is not for experimentation. I think you’d be one of the few people I’d invite for the unmasking.”

Unmasking? Deadpool didn’t speak; he let his eyebrow do the asking for him.

“I’ve captured Spider-Man.”

_{What?}_

**< Hey?>**

Deadpool shared the boxes disbelief. “You’re lying. No one gets the drop on Spider-Man.”

He should know, he’d tried it often enough.

_{Are you sure? He’s being too smug to be lying.}_

White was right. Taskmaster was practically radiating smug satisfaction. The bony face somehow managing to express the emotion with ease.

“It was hard, I admit, and he still remains a challenge. As I mentioned, I haven’t managed to unmask him yet. The tranquilizers don’t seem to have much of an effect on him and every time we get close enough he strikes out. I’ve lost a dozen henchmen to the infirmary.”

Deadpool followed the villain, his curiosity overcoming his aversion to the medical technology. The pod he was led to could only have been five feet tall and two feet wide. If it was Spidey in there, the guy would be cramped as hell.

Sure enough, when he leaned over the see-through top of the pod, Deadpool could see a figure clothed in Spider-Man’s costume huddled on the floor, a constant stream of water beating down on him from a shower head near the top of the container.

Deadpool had seen Spidey in numerous situations where his suit was damaged, most of them post-battle but he had never seen the kid looking so broken. The signature suit was torn and waterlogged. The skin showing through was pale, far paler than he could ever recall Spidey being. From here he could see the arms and legs shivering and he wondered what temperature the water was.

Spider-Man was still wearing his mask but it was pulled up to his nose and there was a tear that revealed a closed eye. Not enough to expose his identity though thankfully.

_{Let’s get outta here. There’s no way that’s the real Spider-Man, I mean, he would have called us if he was in real trouble.}_

Why were his boxes so fucking annoying?

**< I bet the real one is totally banging some underwear model right now.>**

I get it. I get it. Shut up.

“What are you going to do with him?”

“Once his resistance crumbles I’m going to unmask him in front of the whole world and finally remove Spider-Man from the hero community. Perhaps I’ll have some of his loved ones here to witness it.”

_{That sounds bad.}_

**< Poor Spidey.>**

Not just Spidey. It would be a blow to every anonymous supe out there. Spider-Man was well known for his anonymity and how fiercely he protected his secret identity. He was one of the strongest unaffiliated heroes, a fact that was even acknowledged by the villains of the world. If he could be taken and revealed, how long before the others were found out?

“How is he resisting?”

Taskmaster waved over one of his minions. The man opened the door and reached for Spider-Man. Deadpool clenched his fists to stop himself from ripping the idiot away from the New Yorker.

He didn’t need to worry about helping the hero. As soon as the henchman entered the tiny space, Spider-Man lashed out. His powerful legs snapping out to catch the man in the chest and head. The idiot stumbled back and the pod closed again.

Deadpool’s eyes raked over the sleek limbs as Spidey drew them back in. The soaked spandex made the tight costume something else. It made his mouth water.

Taskmaster huffed and pressed a button on the control panel. Spider-Man spasmed and screamed, his body thrashing under the water.

Deadpool eyed the panel to see what Taskmaster had activated. The villain was still radiating smugness and he wanted to throttle him. The clawed fingers were holding down something marked ‘charge’.

 _{He’s electrocuting Spidey through the water.}_ White growled angrily.

Fortunately for Taskmaster he released the button and Spider-Man stopped screaming. The slender body was still shaking and twitching but it wasn’t as violent as seconds before.

“Some punishments have been required.”

**< I hate his smug face.>**

He can’t look smug, his face doesn’t move.

_{Then we hate his smug tone.}_

Deadpool couldn’t help but agree.

Spider-Man’s head rolled back along the wall and he glared up at them. Fire and rebellion burned in the light brown eye, anger and promises of retribution that made Deadpool shiver. The eye focused on him for a moment and Spidey seemed shocked. His chest was still heaving with painful breaths when he mouthed two words. Help me.

Taskmaster laughed again, the sound grating on Deadpool’s ears. “Three weeks and he’s still trying to get help. Well, Deadpool, are you going to rescue him?”

He shook his head gently. “The heroes have made it clear they don’t need or want me on their team. I ain’t good enough.”

Spider-Man’s eye closed, his mouth twisting in disappointment. His head dropped back onto his chest.

Deadpool stepped away from the pod. “Leave him until I get back and I’ll get the mask off him.”

He frowned as he was suddenly assaulted by the angry boxes yelling obscenities at him.

“Why would you have more success that my men?”

Deadpool grinned through the pain in his head. “Healing factor, baby. Spider-Man can kick and punch all he likes but I’ll just get back up. He’ll tire out eventually and then voila! Spidey-face.”

The skull-face villain contemplated him for a minute but Deadpool knew he was going to take the deal. He would agree if he didn’t want to lose any more of his own men or resources getting the results he wanted.

Taskmaster nodded. “Done. I’ll make sure you get a front row seat on the day I tear him down in front of the world.”

Deadpool laughed as if that was the best news he’d ever received then turned and left the creepy room behind him.

_{What the fuck are you doing? We have to go back!}_

**< Spidey needs our help. He’s a legitimate damsel in distress. Imagine how grateful he’d be if we got him out of there.>**

_{I can’t believe you’re just going to leave him in Taskmaster’s creepy hands.}_

**< He might actually be friends with us.>**

_{Taskmaster is going to kill him!}_

I know! He’s going to torture our Spidey until he gets bored and then rip his mask off and ruin everything Spidey’s been working for forever.

Thankfully there was silence for the space of a few seconds, enough that he could begin to think.

 _{We’re going back, aren’t we?}_ Excitement replaced the anger in White’s tone. _{We’re going to save him.}_

“Hell yes we are.” Deadpool replied.

Plans formulated in his head as he aimed for the helicopter Taskmaster had mentioned.

Hang in there Spidey, I’ll be back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great Spidey rescue!

  
Peter Parker stared at the blank white tiles in front of his face. He fought back the growing exhaustion; if he fell asleep Taskmaster would finally manage to get his mask off and then who knew what. 

Peter shifted and hissed as each and every muscle ached. He was cramped, unable to make a full movement unless he lay on the floor and stretched up. Needless to say his back hadn’t been straight since he’d arrived. In the beginning he’d tried to get out, attempting to use his super strength to break through the door or ceiling of his box, but the material they were using hadn’t given in. Each attempt was met with electricity running through his soaked body, involuntarily relieving himself had not been pleasant or dignified.

He sighed and pressed his bare cheekbone against the tiles, hoping that the coldness would help keep him awake. It wasn’t much but anything had to be better than passing out and letting Taskmaster do whatever he intended.

The frigid temperature of the water wasn’t aiding his comfort either. Shivers and tremors ran through his body, eating away at the strength he had left. Sometimes whoever was in control would increase the temperature and Peter would be able to doze lightly but it wasn’t very often or for long. The state of paranoid awareness he’d adopted allowed him to wake up if the door to his box was opened. His attacks were reflexive and he hoped that he hadn’t killed anyone.

Peter’s body sagged and he shifted again, desperately trying to get away from the water beating down on him. He couldn’t but he had to try, the constant pressure had left his skin feeling over sensitive to a point that he couldn’t even scratch at the itch on his thigh. It had gotten so bad he could feel every beat of his heart and breathing caused sharp prickles in his chest.

A pathetic whimper escaped his mouth and Peter prayed for someone to help him. It galled that he couldn’t escape on his own but even if the water was shut off and the door unlocked Peter doubted he would be able to do much more than slump on the ground. He was so tired. So very, very tired. 

He had no idea how long he’d been here.  It had to be at least a week, possibly two. The calculations he’d done mentally with the rotation of the guards he could see and the regularity of the electrocutions gave him a rough idea. Although he could be wrong and he’d been captive for well over a month.

The thought had Peter’s empty stomach dropping. Even if he’d only been missing a week Aunt May would be frantic. She’d call around to all of Peter’s friends and colleagues, because he could sometimes get involved with his work and forget to charge his phone. She might even get worried enough to contact the Avengers. He’d given her Captain America’s number for emergencies only. This would definitely classify as an emergency and he hoped the Avengers were looking for him.

His brain brought up a hazy memory from a handful of electrical events ago. A familiar black and red face looking down from outside his box.

Hey, maybe Deadpool would come back and save him. Wouldn’t that be great? Rescued by the mercenary you had a crush on. A small flash of heat ran through his body.

His head rolled forward, hiding the blush he knew he was wearing. He always blushed when he thought of Deadpool, despite the embarrassment he felt each time. He was twenty-two years old and still blushed like a schoolgirl. Thankfully he was usually fully masked when the man was around.

Peter really wished he could be nicer to Deadpool, unfortunately his way to react to the suggestive comments he was always saying was to respond with sarcasm and panicky put downs. He’d never quite gotten the hang of flirtation, not even after MJ had tried to teach him. His go-to move was panic and run.

So yeah, the chances that Deadpool was going to come back to save someone who treated him like a nuisance were low. He was on his own and, in this state, wasn’t that just pitiful.

A surprised cry came from his throat as the water lost whatever heat was in it, the droplets feeling like icicles through his suit. It was a small mercy that he had nothing left to give when the electrical charge jolted through his body once again.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Peter hadn’t realised he’d dozed off until his world of ever-present light was shut off. The darkness was sudden and Peter jerked, his position slipping him directly under the icy spray. With his teeth chattering and numb exhaustion sitting on the edge of his brain, he tried to focus on what was happening outside his box. He could hear a commotion but the sounds were muffled by the thick glass.

His aching muscles tensed as the water stopped and he heard the door to his box opening. So, this was it then? They were going to finally come for him now, were they trying to scare him with the darkness? That was laughable; he spent most of his time roaming around New York City until the sun began to appear on the horizon. The dark was actually quite comforting.

The person that opened the door leaned in. Peter gathered his limited strength and lashed out, his left leg connecting solidly with a hard body. He heard a sharp ‘crack’ followed by a loud swear.

“Fuck! Ow! Fuck that hurt. Shit-cans Spidey, could you try not to remove my limbs while I’m trying to rescue you?”

Weariness and cold had reduced Peter’s brain speed significantly and it took him a few moments to process what was said and identify the voice. By the time he had accomplished that Deadpool was kneeling over him, his large hands moving over Peter’s body carefully before adjusting his limbs.

Relief flooded through his mind and he tried to move to make it easier for Deadpool to get him out. An arm curled around Peter’s shoulders and he felt himself being dragged to the door backwards.

Warmth was the first thing he noticed as he came in close contact with Deadpool’s firm body. His arms dangled uselessly and Peter really wished he could muster the energy to wrap them around the broad shoulders he couldn’t see. 

“I just have to do one thing before we get outta here, Baby Boy.” 

He was propped sitting up on the floor; the heat of Deadpool’s body so close was like a siren’s call.

That large, warm (so warm!) hand traced gently over his face and Peter leaned into it as it passed over the exposed skin around his left eye. The fingers travelled across his cheek and down his jawline. If his mouth wasn’t so busy with his chattering teeth he would have moaned.

Deadpool stopped at the gathered edge of his mask. Peter had been reluctant to lift it up initially but he simply couldn’t breathe properly through the waterlogged material. He realised what the mercenary was planning to do and attempted to shake his head, the movement coming out as sad little jerks instead.

“It’s okay, Spidey, just relax. Let me get this off and we can leave. You can’t be wandering around with wet spandex on your head, its cold outside. I have a towel here you can wrap around your face, no one’ll see you.”

Peter stilled, his head slumping forward to rest against Deadpool’s chest. His nice warm, hard chest. Peter thought dazedly, I wonder if he’d let me sleep here.

Deadpool eased the material off his head, gentle fingers moving it over his face. Once freed, Peter pressed his nose into the hard muscle over Deadpool’s heart, the comforting regular beat that encouraged his to even out and match it. The warmth pulled away and Deadpool pushed him back to lean against the wall behind him.

“Wait here just a sec, Spidey. I’ll be right back.”

Peter wanted to protest, fought to bring his arms under control and reach for the retreating man. His throat burned with the tears he just didn’t have the ability to shed. He mentally begged Deadpool not to abandon him here, throwing his pride away in hope of more warmth and safety.

Had it been anyone else rescuing him Peter didn’t think he’d be so distressed. Concerned at being left alone defenceless in an enemy hide out, yes – but not to the point of tears.

Footsteps thumped closer and Peter let out a happy sounding whimper when thick arms curled around his shoulders and under his knees. The hyper sensitivity of his body was ignored as he took a moment to appreciate the solid heat he was held against.

“How are you doing there, Baby Boy?”

“C-co-cold.” He managed to grit out through his shivering teeth.

“I know, sweetums. I’m gonna get you all warmed up soon.”

Peter nodded shakily and attempted to relax his shaking body; he let his neck go slack and rested his face in the curve of Deadpool’s neck. He smelled like sun and Mexican food and gunpowder, Peter wanted to snuggle his face as close to that mixture as possible.

He felt a sense of security as he felt the movement of Deadpool walking. There was a moment of tension in the arm under his shoulders and a soft weight covered his head. He wheezed out a thank you.

The shock of cold air on his water soaked body had him burrowing into the heat of Deadpool's neck.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

  
_{He is so out of it}_

Wade wished he could see the face snuggled against his neck. He could feel the shaky puffs of breath and the cold press of Spidey's nose.

**< He's cute.>**

That's not fair. How come you guys can see him but I don't get to?

**< Writer's prerogative.>**

_{We need to get him home. He's needs to be dry ASAP.}_

"I'm going. I'm going. I can only walk so fast around a secret hideout in a power outage with a passed out twink in my arms."

_{Stop bragging, we're almost outside.}_

**< We remember to leave the helicopter somewhere easy to find?>**

“Yep.”

_{We remembered to grab the extra blankets out of the target's house?}_

"Yep."

**< Did we remember food?>**

Deadpool paused for a moment before cursing and stalking quickly to the waiting copter.

_{Once Spidey no longer looks like he's about to wheeze his last breath, we should get food. Proper food, that normal people eat.}_

"I know how to take care of a sick person." Wade groused back.

**< Homemade tacos it is!>**

Deadpool stopped at his newly borrowed helicopter as the boxes started a debate over whether tacos were appropriate for the sick. He'd check in with them later for the results.

The main cabin door slid open easily and Deadpool gently placed the man on the nonslip floor before climbing in after him. He took a few moments to wrap Spider-Man up in several layers of normal blankets and one of those shiny survival ones. They'd have to wait until they got to safety before he began properly working on the hero.

Securing the sensitive and special cargo, Wade jumped into the pilots’ chair, shoving the limp and bloody body of Taskmaster’s flunky to the ground outside.

"Let's get this thing moving, I have a Spidey to nurse."

**< Can we wear the uniform?>**

"We'll see how Spidey's doing first."

_{Once he's getting better we'll put it on, right?}_

He grinned. "Of course! Only the best care for our sweetums."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to update. I'm trying to get as much written down as possible before I run off on my holiday. Here's hoping my muse sticks around and I can get a few more chapters out :)
> 
> If you've forgotten where we were, Wade has just saved the wet and shivering Spidey from Taskmaster. Enter caring Wade.

 

Getting back to New York City that night was going to be impossible. It was too long a flight for Spidey in his condition so Deadpool settled for one of his stash houses. It wasn't flash but it was serviceable.

He abandoned the helicopter five miles from his cache. The hideout was snug in the middle of a reasonably busy city. Taskmaster wouldn't be able to find them without tearing it apart and he doubted the villain had that sort of dedication.

Wade set Spidey in the combined bath-shower, still wrapped up in his blankets, and hurried to get the heating working. He checked the supplies readily available and set up the bed to be a warm nest.

He returned to the bathroom, Spider-Man was still shaking although his teeth were chattering less. Deadpool took a moment to look at the young man no longer hidden behind a mask or towel, the small piece of fabric having fallen away at some point.

He was young, probably early twenties at the most, with a cute face and damp floppy hair. Once his skin stopped being so scarily pale and his lips turned less blue, Wade was sure the guy would be gorgeous.

_{He's going to be a cute corpse if we don't do something soon.}_

Deadpool nodded and reached for the edge of the blanket, carefully unwrapping the hero.

**< I know what I want for Christmas.>**

“Can we focus please? He needs all of our attention.”

Drawing the last of the blankets away he assessed the situation. Spidey was still shaking and partially unconscious; he wouldn't be able to stand on his own.

**< He needs a shower.>**

_{He needs to rest.}_

Deadpool leaned in and sniffed. "No, he stinks. He needs a shower before we put him to bed."

_{How dare you. Or Spidey always smells amazing.}_

"Our Spidey doesn't usually spend three weeks in the same pair of pants."

White had no response to that so Wade went back to studying the boy. He would have to strip Spider-Man of his suit and somehow not perv on him at the same time.

**< Impossible.>**

_{I concur. We're perving on him now.}_

He was. The slender lines of his body, the sexy definition of his muscles through clinging spandex. Wade was even perving on the cute face that should have been illegal for someone who could bend like that.

Yellow purred in appreciation.

Wade shook Yellow's thoughts away and knelt next to the tub. Spidey was slumped at the far end, away from the shower head.

He pulled the young hero forward, his fingers searching for the zipper of the suit. When he couldn't find it he dragged him closer to peer over his shoulder. There was no zip. No buttons. No parting in the material. Nothing.

Deadpool pulled away and frowned. The costume looked like a unitard but he couldn't find a seam. His hands stroked down over Spider-Man's stomach, looking for the edge so he could pull it over the hero's head but there was nothing again.

_{Cut it off?}_

Wade nodded and slipped a knife from its sheath. Hopefully Spidey would forgive him for destroying his suit.

Cutting through the spandex was easy, he kept the knife angled away from the shivering body and stripped the newly made top over Spidey's shoulders. The hero’s lax arms made it more than a little awkward.

Wade paused to look at a body he'd never get this close to again. Scars, tinged purple and blue by the cold, littered his body; long slices across his ribs and chest, smaller ones filling the spaces in between.

It was disconcerting seeing such smooth perfect skin marred in such a way; hard evidence of the fights and close calls Spider-Man had been through.

He removed one of his gloves to run a hand over a couple of interlaced scars. The lines were barely raised and still so soft, he brushed his thumb across Spidey's ribs just to see if the larger ones felt the same. They were slightly more raised but nowhere near as extreme as his own.

He paused again when it came to removing the tight pants. Wade was tempted to wake Spider-Man up so he could do it himself but the kid was out of it, getting the sleep he desperately needed after three weeks on edge. He suspected that Spider-Man might let him get away with exposing his chest but he didn't think the hero would take it well that Deadpool had stripped him completely naked.

_{Are we going to let him keep wearing the pants that he's been in for three weeks?}_

"No, I'm just imagining Spidey's reaction when he finds out we've seen him naked."

**< Maybe he won't mind.>**

“Hmmm, maybe he won't...and maybe we'll start farting rainbows that smell like toffee apples.”

Wade swallowed past the dryness in his throat and slid his fingers inside the tattered material. He should do it fast, like a Band-Aid. Get it over with quickly and move forward.

**< Do it slowly. We want to see every inch of his skin.>**

“No. Spidey is trusting us to help him. I can’t ogle his fineness when he’s out cold.” Wade replied even as his pulse leapt.

_{Who says ogle? And of course we can, he’s not going to know.}_

Wade sighed. “It’s wrong when I’m being the morally upstanding part of this threesome.”

**< Mmmm threesome.>**

White sighed. _{We’ve lost Yellow again. Just do what we need to do; we’ll make him jealous with the details later.}_

Wade rolled his eyes and focused on the shivering body. He had the tights down to expose one of Spidey’s hips and reached out to touch the pale skin there. The smoothness under his scarred fingertips was like a forbidden fantasy.

He huffed out a breath as he mentally prepared himself to strip off his superhero idol. His second glove joined the other on the floor because he might only get this close once so he’d better get as much out of it as he could.

_{With that reasoning we might as well take off our shirt as well. We’re going to have to hold him and our shirt will get wet otherwise.}_

Wade looked down at Spider-Man, then at his own chest and then the shower. White made a good point. He hesitated for just a moment to look around before unlatching his weapons and pulling the thick material off his body.

It scraped over the rough patches of his skin and Wade thought longingly of the soothing balms he’d left behind at his place in New York City. He had a couple of sachets in his belt but they were for **bad** days.

With his shirt, boots and weapons stacked in a pile, Wade returned to the bathtub and the partially dressed superhero. He pushed the ragged fabric down, his hands sliding over the relaxed muscles in Spider-Man’s thighs. He kept his eyes locked onto the wall in front of him and not on the temptation of the sexy body he was undressing.

His thumbs skimmed along the crease where leg met hip, his imagination providing the visuals he wasn’t brave enough to see. He moved the pants down further and froze as his hand brushed something that wasn’t leg.

_{Did we?}_

“Yep. I just touched Spider-Man’s dick.”

_{…Keep going?}_

Wade wasn’t sure if White meant keep taking off the pants or keep touching Spidey’s dick. He wasn’t even sure he knew which he’d prefer right now.

Biting down on his dry lips to keep himself from looking, Wade restarted his movement; thumb gently running down the length of Spidey’s penis as he forced the damp spandex off chilled skin.

**< We’re going to have to look at him eventually.>**

_{You’re back. Have fun?}_

**< Oh yeah, just had a threesome with Spidey and Thor. It was hot.>**

As focused as he was on not getting turned on, he had to admit that the idea of Spidey and Thor naked was rather sexy.

**< Spidey was begging for the DP.>**

Wade clamped his eyes shut and prayed that the heat spreading through his groin wouldn’t turn into a hard on. It would only make things more awkward if Spider-Man woke up.

_{We’re impressed.}_

**< Yeah, usually we’d be sporting at least half a chubby by now…do you want me to tell you about the way Spidey was sucking our cock as Thor fucked his ass, then we ate nachos off his back.>**

Mentally cursing out the pair of voices, he shifted back and tugged the spandex all the way down his legs. He had to open his eyes before fumbling with the built-in shoes.

Discarding the suit onto the tiled floor, Wade felt quite proud that he’d managed to do that without being too inappropriate – despite the boxes best efforts. Now he had a naked Spider-Man laid out in front of him.

If he’d been able to, Wade would have stopped his eyes from traveling up over the long leanly muscled legs, pausing momentarily at his hips to appreciate the bounty there before moving to his chest and face.

The kid was beautiful, just fucking goddamn beautiful with his perfect face and mussed-up hair. So very pretty.

_{The pretty one is still shaking.}_

Deadpool abandoned his wistful gazing to get back to work. He manoeuvred Spider-Man into his arms, the slender body dangling limply against him as his head sat comfortably under Wade’s chin. Spidey’s chilled skin had him holding the younger man tighter; surely the blankets should have done something to warm the superhero up? He kicked the clearly ineffective blankets out of the tub.

He adjusted his hold around Spider-Man’s waist to free a hand and turn on the shower. The moment the water hit the floor of the tub the hero started to wake up and squirm; his hands coming up to bat ineffectively at Wade’s restraining arm.

“Shhh, it’s okay.”

Spidey fought back, well, attempted to fight back; his loose fists connecting gently with Wade’s chest. The sounds coming from under his ear were slurred and weak.

“No, stop… leave me alone.”

Wade stroked a hand over the back of Spidey’s head. “Relax, Spidey, I’m just gonna help you get cleaned up.”

The hero continued to struggle although Deadpool knew a kitten in a wet paper bag would be more of an opponent. He shifted and tipped Spider-Man’s head back, the eyes he’d seen briefly were obscured by fluttering lids.

Wade held the side of Spider-Man’s head and stroked his thumb down across a cheekbone. “Hey, Spidey, can you open your eyes? It’s me, Deadpool.”

The cute face scrunched up as if he was concentrating hard and the lids lifted slowly. Unfocused honey brown eyes gazed up at him and if Wade didn’t already have a crush on the kid he certainly would have developed one in that moment.

“Pool?”

Wade nodded and hugged the shivering body tighter.

“I’m tired.” Spider-Man whispered.

“I know, baby boy. I’m going to let you rest but first we've got to get you cleaned up and into something warm."

He checked the water temperature and slowly eased them under the tepid stream. Spidey’s reaction to feeling water was a bit more violent than before, he managed to thrash decently until Wade pinned his arms to his sides. Deadpool waited to see if the struggles would start up again. When they didn’t, he loosened his grip and begun running his hands over Spider-Man’s back in a soothing/cleaning way.

A handful of pump-action body cleanser later and he was attempting to wash away the dirty feeling he knew Spidey had to have. The shaking body in his arms was slowly warming up and Wade felt confident that the hero would make a full recovery now that he wasn’t an icicle.

He had an arm around the man’s waist while the other was lathering up his shoulders when Deadpool felt the shivers change. Spider-Man’s chest moved against his in stuttering breaths, his shoulders shuddered in time with the sharp puffs of air on his neck and there was wetness on his skin that had nothing to do with the shower.

Wade froze, his soapy hand resting on the back of Spider-Man’s neck as the hero cried. Unsure of what was the correct action when a superhero started sobbing into your shoulder, Wade just held the man in what he hoped was a comforting way.

“It’s okay, Spidey… Shhh don’t cry. You’re safe now.”

The hero’s arms lifted and curled loosely over his shoulders, his face now pressed into the merc’s neck. Wade looked around the small bathroom desperately for a solution, what the hell was he supposed to do?

_{Maybe get him out of the water.}_ White suggested.

Willing to try anything to get the hero to calm down, Wade stepped back out of the stream while still cuddling the shaking man close. Slowly the sobs eased but Spider-Man continued to cling weakly to his shoulders.

“Nice call, White.”

_{Eh, the guy just spent close to a month basically in a shower getting fried randomly. We’d be pretty traumatised too.}_

Deadpool considered his options for getting Spidey clean up now that a shower was out of the question. The poor kid had had suffered through enough without him traumatizing him further.

“Looks like were having a bath, Baby Boy.”

Wade grabbed the plug and threw it in the direction of the drain and fixed it with his foot. Next he adjusted his grip on the hero and slowly eased them down into the bottom of the tub. He rolled the hero onto his side so he’d be more comfortable sitting half across Wade’s lap with his perfect butt wedged between thick thighs.

_{We should have taken our pants off too, we’re gonna get them wet.}_

Yellow scoffed. **< Do you really think we could handle that sort of temptation? Our skin in tingling from just having Spidey touching us.>**

Yellow was right, Wade realised; his skin was feeling more tingly than itchy where Spider-Man was pressed into him. As if he needed more reasons to like the web-slinger.

He pushed this new information away; he’d investigate it further when they were done in the bathroom.

Wade looked around and spotted a washcloth on the sink. He leaned, taking the still quivering body with him, and stretched out until the tips of his fingers grazed the cloth. He worked the material closer bit by bit until he could pull it into his hand.

While he was attempting to get the cloth, the shivering form of Spider-Man was trying to burrow into his chest. Wet hair stuck to the material on the bottom of his chin and a cold nose nuzzled into the hollow of his throat. Hands that had clung to him by the virtue of his spider-grip slipped, one slid from its place down to rest on Wade’s abdomen. The hand twitched, nails scraping lightly on the scarred flesh. Deadpool gritted his teeth and thanked the Gods that the heavy material of his pants kept his erection from being too obvious.

_{We knew you’d give in.}_

**< You can’t control the power in our pants!>**

Deadpool glared at a spot on the wall. He could and would ignore the way Spider-Man was wriggling into him, trying to get warm. It was thoroughly distracting but he refused to let it take his attention away from what he needed to be doing.

He lathered the cloth up and proceeded to torture himself. Wade clenched his jaw as he tried to focus on cleaning Spider-Man’s chest and back and not on the pert butt just brushing his dick. He ran the soapy cloth over the subtle musculature of his arms and legs, his thighs brought heat to Wade’s face as he tried not to imagine them clamped tight around his waist.

Spidey leaned against him, his breath hot on Wade’s neck. “No more water.”

He was pleased to hear that the kid’s voice wasn’t as shaky anymore. “Just a little longer, Baby Boy, and we can get outta here.”

Spidey whined and attempted to curl into him further. The action brought that perfect body tight against his. Blue eyes rolled back into sunken sockets at the sweet pressure on his cock.

He huffed a few deep breaths in and out in the effort to gain some control over the growing hardness in his pants. Just a little longer. He could hold it together for a few more minutes and then they’d be out of this watery torture chamber.

Wade managed to finally get the squirming man clean enough that he wouldn’t muck up the bed; he didn’t exactly keep spare sheets handy, and picked him up. He moved his arms up and down, trying to judge Spider-Man’s weight. He frowned at how light the man was; almost a month without decent food had made the slender body even skinnier.

He was going to beat Taskmaster for this.

_{Let’s get him to bed and plan our assault later, Spidey’s still shivering.}_

Wade held the hero closer to his chest, his heart jumping when Spider-Man snuggled into him. Long fingers rested placidly on his chest and the tingles Yellow had noticed earlier were spreading.

Unwilling to extend his own torture, Wade hurried to the bedroom and deposited the shaking man under the warmed blankets. He tucked the material down around Spider-Man with efficient moves that didn’t allow him a chance to linger or caress. As soon as he was done here he would lock himself in the bathroom and relieve his tension.

**< I’m going to update the naked Spidey fantasies with some new details.>**

Wade nodded, that was a good plan. The previous versions lacked certain personal touches like; the faint scarring, the soft hair covering his thighs or even the little mole sitting at the base of his ribs. His dick twitched eagerly at the idea of finally getting some attention after being ignored.

He rubbed his palm over the bulge of his dick and committed the image of Spider-Man in bed to his memory. God knew when he’d get a chance to see something so pretty ever again. Wade groaned roughly and increased the pressure on his erection as he imagined Spidey opening his eyes and beckoning him to the bed with a sexy smile.

_{When did invalids start getting us hot?}_

Hmm?

_{I’m not denying that Spidey looks utterly edible even when he’s almost comatose but is it more or less sexy that he can barely move?}_

**< More!...No, wait. Less?...>**

“I’m not getting off on him not being able to move.” Wade said. “I’m simply altering the current visual and incorporating it into new wank bank material.”

Spider-Man whimpered and shook, the gentle shivers growing as Wade watched. His arousal died off a little at the sad sounds. Seeing the energetic hero like this was beyond wrong.

**< Come on, just a quick wank and we can get back to nursing Spidey.>**

_{We can’t leave him when he’s like this. Spidey needs us more than, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, more than our dick does.}_

He hesitated, it wouldn’t take him long to get off; his dick had been aching for release since their shower. He was sure there would be an imprint of his boxer seam stamped on it by now.

**< Two minutes, wham bam and we’re back.>**

Wade continued to stare at the bed as Spidey shuddered under the blankets. The kid still looked too pale for him to leave without a guilty conscience. Even for a quick handy.

**< Seriously? When did we get a conscience?>**

_{Around when we started wanting to be better. All the cool heroes have consciences.}_

He shook his head in irritation; the boxes really weren’t much help outside getting him into trouble. Not that they were wrong, he had started focusing more on the consequences of his actions because of heroes like Cap and Spidey, but they weren’t helping right now either.

The big question right now was; what could he do to make Spider-Man better?

_{Look dumbass, body heat is the best way to treat hypothermia. We know this. So drop our pants and snuggle.}_

Heat blasted through Wade’s core as he envisioned curling up with Spidey, being able to wrap his arms around the slender body. His cock twitched eagerly again and Wade had to turn away from the bed.

_{Maybe leave the boxers on. We don’t want to freak the Spider out.}_

“I don’t want to do this.”

**< Lie. We totally do.>**

“Fine. I can’t.”

_{Baby Boy is going to die if we don’t. Do we really want to tell Cap that we killed Spider-Man?}_

Wade glared at the wall, imagining the boxes could be affected by his frown.

**< Just do it. The wet pants are getting uncomfortable anyway. If we’re not getting off we might as well get warm.>**

He stood there undecided as the soaked fabric of his pants clung to his legs. Yellow was right, it was uncomfortable.

A low sound brought his attention back to the bed. Spidey had curled up into a shivering ball under the lumpy blankets, his hair sticking up all over the place as it dried on the pillow.

Wade’s heart clenched at the sight, a sigh escaping him as he started to strip off his trousers. This was going to be a very uncomfortable evening.

Once he was pantsless, Wade wiped off his legs with the fluffiest towel he could find; his scars weren’t at their worst but the edges were raised and sore. The fresh sheets would feel nice against his skin and hopefully would ease some of his discomfort of having to cuddle with the shivering naked web-slinger.

Spidey moaned pitifully when Wade lifted the covers and slid inside. He was considering how to get the curled up hero into a better position when the icy man latched onto Wade as if he was a heat-seeking missile. Chilled arms wrapped tightly around his waist as Spidey burrowed his head into Wade’s chest. Frozen toes were quickly acquainted with the warmth of his calves.

Wade held his arms just away from his body as Spider-Man got settled curled up around and mostly on top of him. With one hand buried under his back and the other snuggly lodged in an armpit, Spidey finally stopped squirming and went back to shaking like a fleshy maraca.

Satisfied that his heat leech was comfortable, Wade lowered his arms and wrapped them around the man. His body slowly relaxed despite the strange sensation of having another person pressed tight against him, Spidey seemed content to sleep through the weirdness and just twitch and shake randomly as his body continued to warm up.

_{This is nice.}_ White commented after a while.

**< Better than sleeping in a ditch.>** Yellow agreed.

_{Better than getting our legs blown off.}_

**< Not better than getting blown though.>**

“Do you think Spidey will like us now?” He asked the boxes.

_{Of course! We’re amazing_ and _we saved his life.}_

Wade smiled to himself and held Spider-Man closer. There had to be a level of friendship between them for the younger man to let Deadpool rescue and look after him. Maybe the kid really did like Wade; wouldn’t that be the icing on his cake? Being able to call Spider-Man his friend.

_{Friends can become lovers, yeah?}_

“Yep.” He grinned. “First things first, White. Gotta get the Spidey back to normal before we can start showering him with our love.”

**< Hopefully he takes that shower better than the one we just had.>**

Wade’s grin dimmed. He’d just have to wait and see how Spidey was in the morning before making any plans to build on whatever relationship they had.

He enjoyed the way the smaller body clung to him and finally noticed the tingles Yellow had pointed out earlier were radiating from where Spider-Man was pressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter when Peter wakes up 
> 
> TammyCat xx


	4. Authors Note

Hi guys, 

 

I know this isn't really what you want to see but I'm on holiday in the USA at the moment (originally from Australia) and I probably won't get a chance to post the next chapter until I get home. That said, I will be in New York City until ComicCon next week so if any of you are in the area, hit me up. I love making friends.

 

TammyCat xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I would love it if you could leave a comment.
> 
> ...Taskmaster was a little ooc but I needed a baddie.


End file.
